Fallen
by primsgirl89
Summary: Bunny wants nothing more than to be outside the Maze. She wants to see the world, and to get find some other girls. Then she met Thomas and changed everything without even trying. That's what happens when you bring two curious minds together. Rated M to be safe... NewtxOC Steter I posted this on Wattpad first. DISCONTINUED
1. One

A/N: You have to forgive me. I was challenged by a friend IRL to make a story for her. Specifically, The Maze Runner series. I know nothing about it, so I'll be having to read Wikipedia to get the info I need. Tell me what you think. I do like what I see, but I don't know. This chapter is short, but I will try to make them longer.

P.S.

I hope you're happy with this Briana -_-

DISCLAIMER! I DON'T OWN THE MAZE RUNNER OR THE CHARACTERS IN IT. I ONLY OWN BUNNY 

She hated where she was. The air was was, stale, and very dusty, not to mention cold. She loved the cold though, but it was when the air was as bad as it was she hated it just as much. Not the best place she wanted to wake up in.

Her ears hurt from the sounds of metal grinding on other metal. It was deafening because the sound just echoed off of the room with no way to escape. Just as she was unable to. Suddenly the box she was in lurched upwards causing her to fall back. Her head hit some box that was inside with her.

She didn't know what was going on or why she couldn't remember anything. Well, she remembered her name being Bunny, and that was about it for what she remembered.

She didn't understand how this could be possible. Her mind functioned without flaw, trying to calculate her surroundings and predicament. She knew it was a metal box, but where was it taking her.

Knowledge flooded her mind. Facts, images, memories, and details of the world and how it works. He pictured snow on trees, playing in the woods, eating ice cream, the moon casting a pale glow on a very reflective lake, swimming. How did she know all of this, but not know anything about herself and her family and friends?

Curling up on the floor, Bunny tried to imagine what she looked like. What color was her hair? Bunny pulled a lock in front of her face. She sighed, it was too dark to tell.

With a groan and then a clank, the rising box halted; the sudden change jolted Bunny from her curled position on the floor and threw her back into the box she hit her head on earlier. She felt the room sway less and less until it finally stilled. Everything fell silent.

Way too soon there was light, it stung her eyes as she hid her eyes from the light with her hand. When she slowly adjusted to the light she looked up to see about thirty or so other people; all male; looking at her.

"It's a girl," someone mumbled from the crowd.

"Why did they bring a girl," some other boy muttered. This one sounded older.

"How old do you think she is," a short chubby silhouette asked.

"How the shuck should we know, Chuck," a tall beefy looking guy hissed. "Shucking idiot."

Bunny grew frustrated by the voices, but when she was about to stand up a dark-skinned male jumped in; which caused her to fall back once more. A squeak passed her lips when she hit an already sore place on her arm.

The boys above continued to talk amongst themselves, but the male that hopped in held a hand out to help her out.

"Hope you enjoyed the one-way trip, Greenie," a boy called down to her.

"Ain't no way back," another called with some type of lisp.

"No thank you," Bunny muttered getting up on her own.

"Just tryin' to help, Greenie."

Rolling her eyes, Bunny climbed out of the box with ease, it was nice to know her feet were small enough to fit into the holes of the box. Now that she was up and out of there she walked away. She knew that the others were calling out for her, but she didn't want to be around so many people already.

"Hey! Stop," the male from before popped right in front of her. Bunny rose a brow at the man with as much annoyance as she could.

"Where are we," was her very first question.

A boy with a limp had reached the two of them, his blonde hair looked sandy but clean; though the style seemed as if he kept running his hand through it as if trying to keep it out of his eyes. The blonde's eyes were a warm mud brown and they called out to Bunny in a way that felt comforting.

"Nowhere good," the dark-skinned male from before answered. Bunny looked him over and felt that this guy had the power; he was the leader.

She rolled her eyes, "I meant what do you call this place."

A boy with short black hair and brown eyes jogged over to the group with curiosity in his eyes. He looked Asian to her. Despite joining the group, the boy stayed silent. Bunny noticed rather quickly that this boy was quite muscular and fit.

The dark-skinned male cleared his throat, "welcome to the Glade." The male rubbed the back of his neck slightly before sticking his hand out towards her. She saw the glistening sweat on the palm of his hand, "names, Alby. Do you remember yours?"

Nodding her head, Bunny left the group; well she tried to but they followed her around. The blonde boy walked to her left; he limped every once in a while but he seemed to be trying not to limp. The Asian one was behind her as Alby; who looked to be the oldest in the group; walked on her left.

"Well," the blonde said in a British accent, "are you going to bloody tell us or not?"

When Bunny looked at the boy only to find amusement in his brown eyes, "I would."

The boy behind her spoke up in a deep, out of breath, tone, "but...?"

"I don't want to," she smiled sweetly before frowning once more.

"Please," the blonde asked.

Sighing Bunny smiled at the blonde and pulled him down so she could whisper in his ear. "Names Bunny." Straightening himself she saw he has a soft playful smirk on his lips, "don't tell anyone. I trust you, but others will have to wait."

"Sure thing, Bunny," the boy said aloud. Feining annoyance the boy stuck his hand out, "This shuck-face is Minho, and I'm Newt." 


	2. Two

Already, Bunny hated this place. She felt so trapped despite all the room that there was. Newt, the kind soul, offered to allow her to share a room with him to keep the other boys from trying anything on her. Not that it mattered much, but she wouldn't mind being able to sleep under the stars.

She had sat with Thomas, the boy who came to the glade that afternoon and learned a few things that he had already learned. Alby wasn't the one in charge for long since Thomas was the first one he had to greet since a boy named Nick was killed. It showed, Bunny thought. She liked Thomas, but her attention drifted to other things instead of the conversation she was having with Thomas. She knew he had given up on conversing since he had gone quiet.

Bunny loved the night time. It was dark and much cooler than what it had been when the sun had been up not even an hour beforehand. The way the fire of the torches danced wildly, yet so tamely giving off a warm glow and a gentle heat. She loved the way the stars looked so random, but she could still make out images if she connected certain stars to the other. It was comforting and very relaxing for her.

"Thomas," Bunny called gently to the boy.

Thomas had been leaning back watching the doors of the maze that had just shut a bit ago. No one had given him a straight answer when he asked what was out there and why no one was allowed out there. Bunny was also quite interested, but then again she didn't care too much.

"Yeah," Thomas questioned lightly. His eyes glanced at her momentarily before looking back at the doors of the maze.

"What do I look like?"

Thomas turned around to face her, his brows scrunched as he observed her. "You're short, long blonde curly hair, blue eyes, and kinda pretty. What about me?"

Bunny glanced at Thomas with a small smile. He had short brown hair that hung on his forehead, wide curious eyes, and he was very tall- he was good looking she supposed. "You're good looking. Tall, brown hair and eyes."

A small smile crossed his lips, he opened his mouth to ask a question, but he shut it when he saw Bunny was looking at something with a blush on her cheeks. Following her gaze, he saw Newt laughing with a fellow member of the glade. The blonde clapped a hand on Minho's shoulder as he stood before some other boy. He was the one who had the black hair and green eyes, Gally.

"You like Newt?"

"He's nice," Bunny said lightly as her body leaned forward, "something about him though. He's been on my mind for a while now."

Something about Newt made Bunny feel at ease, more than what she should have. She remembers nothing and yet Newt, the scrawny boy with an appealing face, has her feeling as if she was walking on air instead of on eggshells.

Bunny smiled lightly when Newt looked in their direction, his giant grin still on his pale face, brown eyes shimmering with amusement. He had raised his hand in greeting before turning back to the other two for a moment.

"I trust him the most here," Thomas said in a whisper to Bunny. Bunny rolled her eyes, of course, he would say that after what he had gone through compared to what she had. It was simple really. "I think you should go for it. You don't know when we might die here."

Bunny would have responded, but Newt had plopped himself right in between the two, his smile softer and gentler. "What're you bloody shucks talkin' 'bout?"

Bunny watched at Thomas nudged his head towards her and Newt trying to get her to do something with her _crush_.

"I do not have a crush," Bunny said aloud towards Thomas. Though she knew that her cheeks were bright red, she could feel how hot they were without having to even touch them.

"Who?"

"On you," Thomas spoke to Newt. A small smirk on his face as he looked Bunny in the eye, "she was droolin' at the sight of you with those other guys."

Newt chuckled nervously as he looked at the ground before looking over at Bunny. Bunny had just decided to smile at him as he looked at her. "Don't worry, Newt, I won't rape you."

Thomas had gotten up and walked away, saying something about finding Chuck so he could head to bed. The two watched as the brown-haired teen walked to the chubby kid and spoke with him. Chuck had turned to look at them with a wide grin before nodding his head wildly at Thomas to whatever it was that he said.

The two continued to watch as Thomas went towards where he would be sleeping as Chuck jogged over to Minho saying something to him.

"Bloody slinthead," Newt groaned softly as his head fell into his hands.

"What?"

"Just wait for it."

With a furrowed brow, Bunny turned back to the two other boys to find that they were smirking; well Chuck was giggling; in their direction. Minho placed a hand on Chuck's shoulder saying something to the younger boy and watched as the boy ran to where Thomas had gone.

Confused, Bunny went to stand up but her whole leg had fallen asleep. So when she put weight on it she felt very unstable; she landed right in Newt's lap as he caught her. It was then she saw Minho out of the corner of her eye get on top of a picnic table and whooping. The attention went to him; everyone was silent for once that day.

"Our girl Greenie had fallen in love with Newt," he said aloud. He was so loud she wonders if the grievers would hear Minho. "So, let's give Newt a chance to finally unwind and get laid!"

All eyes were on Newt and Bunny. Bunny just smiled, she didn't care if they thought she would be pleasing Newt that night. She knew she wouldn't, but it seemed as if luck wasn't on her side. Everyone began to cheer.

"At least he would slim it on the rules," Gally called.

"I wanted her to do me!"

"Newt is so lucky!"

"Maybe, we could get them started?"

Minho smirked at them; correction he smirked at Newt.

Her skin felt hot, much too hot for her comfort. Not even the cool night air could cool her skin down. Bunny must have resembled a glowing red bulb with how warm she felt her body was. It wasn't the comments or the fact that they encouraged it. It was the fact that Newt seemed to be affected by it. She could feel the stiffness in his pants, the girth of it was unsettling. Especially since she had no clue on if she was a virgin or not, but she believed she was. A feeling in her gut and mind told her she was a virgin.

Bunny got up from Newt's lap, helping him up when she saw he struggled to get up on his own at first. His hands were calloused from all the hard work he had done in his time here, but his grip was gentle and careful. When she lost her balance trying to step back from Newt she fell forward into his chest.

Sighing, she walked towards the Homestead where she will be staying with Newt. Ignoring the taunts she got from the other gladers, but she couldn't ignore the warmth coming off the limping boy to her left. She was keenly aware of the boy next to her, but he wasn't doing much of anything to imply he wanted her.

When they made it to their shared room, he only grabbed an extra blanket to place on the cot on the other side of the room. "That's your bed."

"Thank you." On the right side of the room, she saw a slightly ruffled bed that must be Newts. When Bunny turned around to see where Newt was, she came face to face with him; only a breathes away from each other. Though she came up to his shoulder they were able to lock gazes; her blue eyes looked into those soft brown ones.

"I want to apologize for Minho and the others," Newt whispered lightly; his finger cupping under her chin.

"It's okay," Bunny said in a breathy tone. Blinking quickly in confusion she cleared her throat, "I don't care what they think." Newt chuckled at her; letting her go he then ruffled her hair in a comforting way. "Though, uhm," she stuttered a bit, "you seemed to have been affected."

Her gaze traveled to his tented trousers, his gaze following as well. "Don't worry. I won't do anything to ya. Just bloody hormones." Shuffling slightly, she knew she was also affected in the same way he was; she just didn't want him to know it. Smiling shyly Bunny turned around and headed for her bed, but Newt stopped her by grabbing her wrist. "I want to bloody kiss ya."

Her body moved closer to his; arms wrapped around his neck before leaning up as much as she could, "then do it."

Maybe it was the encouragement the others had cheered for them moments ago, or maybe it was because she wanted him to, but she wanted him to kiss her as well. This night was a confusing one for her. First, she wakes up in a dingy box, learning she knew nothing about her past; and then coming to the glade where she was the only girl. It was a weird day for her, but this moment right now; it felt like the most normal thing to have happened that day. So when his lips pressed against her own; she didn't fight him. She embraced the kiss as she kissed Newt right back.

She couldn't remember much of what happened that night, but she was woken up by Newt the next morning; before dawn. He waited for her to get her bearings together before bringing her to a window on the east wall of the maze. What she saw was disgusting. It was a bulbous, dark creature, with many appendages such as spikes, shears, and rods. It seems to move in a forward manner. The thing was hideous, but Bunny was also intrigued by it.

"What is it," she asked softly backing away from the window.

"We call it a griever," Newt said with a faraway look in his eyes. "I need to tell you the bloody rules now."

"Okay."

Newt backed away from the east wall, "rule number one: never go outside the bloody glade; not unless you are a runner."

"Understandable," Bunny said with a slight yawn.

"Rule number two," Newt said as he raised two fingers up, "never hurt another Glader. You have to trust each other." He smirked when he saw Bunny agree with him on this one. "And the final rule; everyone does their part. No slackers."

"What would be my job?"

"We'll have to bloody find out."


	3. Three

A couple of days had passed and both Thomas and Bunny had been trying out one of the jobs that the Glade had to offer. Bunny was officially assigned a special job of helping with the care of the animals; feeding and taking care of them before they go to the Slicers to be prepared to be food. It was hard to not get very attached to the cute animals, so when she wasn't with the animals she would help out with each of the other stations.

How is it that I remember these animals anyway, Bunny asked herself as she was petting a baby goat on its head. It doesn't make much sense; then again nothing ever seems to make sense since she came up from that box.

Many had come to appreciate her help, mainly the Cooks, the Track Hoes, and the Med-jacks. Others just found her to be a distraction, but that didn't bother her. If they couldn't handle her help then that was on them, not Bunny. Today was like the day before, she would finish feeding the animals and cleaning their pen before finding some other place that needed help; it just so happened that the Track Hoes needed her this time.

Thomas had been taking a break asking Newt many questions on why so many newbies were coming up from the box. Newt had been getting quite annoyed with Thomas, but Bunny was glad that it was Thomas who was asking the questions instead of it being her and annoying the blonde boy. She was just as curious as Thomas, but she wouldn't just sit back and go along with the flow forever; Bunny wanted answers and she wanted them soon. Despite that, her curious mind had been too busy helping around that she learned more than having to ask the questions.

"Wait," Bunny breathed, "another boy came up today?"

Newt looked at Bunny with a straight face, but she saw that he looked annoyed that she also joined in the conversation. "Why? Ya wan' to be with him if there was?"

It sounded like it was a joke, but the look in his brown eyes told her he wasn't as amused as he was letting on. "No," Bunny breathed lightly, "I was hoping that there might have been another girl for me to hang around."

Bunny didn't allow Newt to respond as she rushed over to the Bloodhouse's pen to let the animals out to roam around a bit. Just as Winston had told her to do around noon. As usual; a small black and white baby goat ran up to her legs rubbing up on her as if it were a cat. The only thing that didn't go as usual was her response to the small animal; usually, she was giggle and scratch behind the goat's ears. This time Bunny just walked to the kitchen to ask for a sandwich.

"Did something happen," Frypan asked when he saw a saddened look on her pale face.

"Why can't there be another girl here," Bunny whimpered. "I don't like getting all of those lustful gazes coming from almost every single guy here. I want a girl to be around."

Frypan placed a finger under her chin lifting it her head so his dark brown eyes looked into her light blue ones. "Just be patient, maybe the Creators will bring a new girl here."

Scoffing, Bunny grabbed her sandwich; taking the leafy latus off to give to the goat. "Not very likely," she spat. "Here you go, Jordan."

"Jordan?"

"Well, it's a unisex name," Bunny said lightly as she looked up at Frypan taking a bite of her bacon and tomato sandwich. "I know it will be hard when _that _happens, but if she keeps on following me around I might as well call her something."

Frypan only chuckled and shooed her out of the kitchen. Doing as Frypan says she left his kitchen, heading back towards the field to round the animals back into their pen when she heard an alarm sound. Not bothering to care too much, Bunny continued her job. It wasn't until she heard Newt call her name in a panic. Luckily she had finished what she had been doing when he came running into her.

"You know," Bunny hissed in pain, "you slow down when you run down a hill, right?"

Newt had Bunny trapped under his slim body, his hands holding her wrists down as he tried to catch his breath. "Sorry."

When he looked down at her, she smiled up at him, "what's up?"

"A newbie just came up."

"So?"

"We never had this many newbies come in such a short time," Newt sighed as he sat lowered his head onto Bunny's shoulder, "I don't know what's going on."

"Well," Bunny spoke lightly, "maybe I might recognize them?"

Newt looked her in the eyes and gave a firm nod. When the two were up off the ground they went towards the middle of the glade where the newbie was being held. Once they got there, Newt along with Alby worked their way to the front of the crowd to get to the box. That horrid box.

Bunny had stayed where she was at, though Thomas had moved to stand beside her. "I can't see."

"Your fault for being short," she heard Chuck giggle at Thomas' response. Rolling her eyes she tried to get her way to the front with the others. When she saw it was a girl she was happy, but she was also disappointed that she didn't recognize her. The girl looked dead, her skin was like snow and her hair was an inky black.

With a sudden jerk, Newt pushed himself back into an upright position, his face scrunched up in confusion. "Holy ...," he breathed, looking around at nothing in particular.

By this time, Alby had gotten a good look as well, with a similar reaction. "No way," he murmured, almost in a trance.

A chorus of questions filled the air; which Bunny ignored as she just jumped down inside the box to get a better look. Newt nor Alby stopped her, which she found odd. She grabbed the girl's hand, feeling the icy chill of her skin.

Was I this cold when I was in there, Bunny wondered.

"Hold on!" Alby yelled, silencing everyone. "Just hold on!"

"Well, what's wrong?" someone yelled back.

"What's goin' on here, Greenie," was all Bunny was able to catch. She knew she wasn't being asked the question since when she looked up she had seen that Alby had his back facing her.

"How am I supposed to know," came Thomas' confused response.

"Why don't you just tell us what the shuck is down there, Alby?" Gally called out.

"You shanks shut up," Alby yelled. "Tell 'em, Newt."

Newt looked down in the Box one more time locking gazes with Bunny, then faced the crowd, gravely.

"It's a girl," he said. She didn't want to know what the boys had to say, so she placed her fingers on the new girl's wrist feeling for a pulse. It took a while, but Bunny found it; though it was weak. Newt shushed them again. "That's not bloody half of it," he said, then pointed down into the Box. "I think she's dead."

"Not yet," Bunny called up. "She has a very weak pulse, but she could die if we don't give her quick medical attention."

The boys were quick to get a rope down to help bring the other girl up. She had placed the rope around the dark-haired girl's waist then gave Alby a thumbs up. Alby's voice had rung out that they were ready, and Gally and a couple of others started pulling up on the rope. A few grunts later and the girl's lifeless body was dragged out, across the edge of the door and onto one of the stone blocks making up the ground of the Glade. Bunny wasn't far behind as she climbed her way out of the metal box. Everyone immediately ran forward, forming a packed crowd around the two.

She felt claustrophobic with everyone beginning to crowd around her, making so there was no real opening for her to leave from. Panic rose in her chest as she found it suddenly difficult to breathe. None of the boys around her noticed her panic, much too focused on the new girl.

"_Thomas,_" Bunny heard the girl faintly whisper. Though, she wasn't able to breathe. Black spots flooded her vision as tears pooled in her eyes, why won't they back away?

Newt and Alby scrambled out of the back of the crowd, then forced their way through to the girl's lifeless body, the crowd re-forming bringing Bunny in a bigger panic than before. Only a few seconds later, the group parted again, and Newt was pointing straight at Thomas.

"Greenie, get over here," he said, not bothering to be polite about it. He noticed Bunny's form and growled, "will you slintheads back the shuck up?" The group of boys; reluctantly; obeyed the blonde male, "Bunny. Breathe, Love."

She couldn't, it hurts. Seeing her struggle Newt knew what to do, he didn't want to take advantage of the poor girl, but he needed her to slow down her breathing; fast. Without hesitation, Newt placed his lips on Bunny's pale ones. Surprised, Bunny hadn't realized she stopped breathing, but slowly she responded to Newt's lips. Bunny realized that she liked kissing Newt.

A moment later, Newt backed away from the blonde girl making sure that she was okay once more. With her flushed face, she knew he was amused by her reaction, but she needed to focus on the other girl. I can't when he's looking at me like that, she thought.

She was breathless as she lay on her back staring up at Newt; who was still overtop of her. The boys lining the path to Newt and the girls glared at him as he walked past; as if he were responsible, Thomas refused to make eye contact with any of them.

"You know this girl, shank," Alby asked.

Bunny couldn't concentrate, there was something about the girl that put her off. There was a tattoo on her left arm saying, _W.I.C.K.E.D. IS GOOD_. She didn't like the name, it felt wrong; as if W.I.C.K.E.D. were fear itself. What did W.I.C.K.E.D. even stand for? Was it the reason they were there? Is it really good?

She doesn't trust this girl. "I don't trust her."

"Why not?"

"Look at her arm," Bunny brought the girls left arm out to face Newt and Alby; both of who were interrogating poor Thomas.

"Bloody Hell," Newt breathed as he saw the tattoo as well. "What's..."

Before Newt could finish, the girl shot up into a sitting position. As she sucked in a huge breath, her eyes snapped open and she blinked, looking around at the crowd surrounding her. Alby cried out and fell backward. Newt gasped and jumped up, stumbling away from her. Thomas didn't move, his gaze locked on the girl, frozen in fear. Bunny just glared at the girl, not sure what to think. Maybe she was good and the people from W.I.C.K.E.D. were just using the girl to get a message across.

Burning blue eyes darted back and forth as she took deep breaths. Her lips trembled as she mumbled something over and over, indecipherable. Then she spoke one sentence-her voice hollow and haunted, but clear.

"Everything is going to change." Her right fist shot into the air as she landed, staying rigid after she grew still, pointing toward the sky. Clutched in her hand was a wadded piece of paper.

Newt ran forward and pulled her fingers apart, grabbing the paper. With shaking hands he unfolded it, then dropped to his knees, spreading out the note on the ground. Bunny leaned next to the blonde and read the paper aloud.

"She's the last one. Ever."


	4. Four

Did you know that Thomas-Broodie Sangster voiced Ferb Fletcher from Phineas and Ferb?

Minho and Alby had gone into the maze the next morning, Newt said it was to check out a supposedly dead Griever, but hours had passed since then. Newt was worried and kept pacing in front of the doors of the maze, snapping at Thomas when he suggested a search party to look for the two.

Something inside her brain told her that it wouldn't be allowed, but that probably wouldn't stop Thomas from doing something bravely stupid. Bunny was just as curious as Thomas, but she also knew when to keep her head down and observe around her.

At the moment she was watching Newt from a window in the homestead from the unconscious girl's room. The blonde boy had gathered a small crowd around the door because of his constant worrying, but she had stayed back to allow him room to breathe. All afternoon she had watched as he chewed on his thumb- she didn't know if it was the skin or the nail he was chewing on- his gaze always going back to the door that Alby and Minho had run out of. The sun was beginning to set, so the doors would be closing soon and it was beginning to worry Bunny.

She then heard shouting coming from outside, encouraging cheers as the doors begun to close. Had they began to return? Would they make it? What would happen if they didn't? Would they be trapped out there with the Grievers?

Thomas had jumped through the closing doors, shutting himself out in the maze with Alby and Minho. Oh no, Bunny thought, Newt is going to kill him if he makes it out of there.

She worried about the blonde, he was so stressed she worried he might explode. He was storming his way towards the homestead. Probably going to his room to cool off, which allowed her to check over the girl once more, she was still unable to tell if she was becoming stronger or not. Bunny deducted that Snow White; something she will call her until she learned the new girl's name; was fine for now she walked over to where she placed a new shirt for the night.

She had just taken off her shirt when the door burst open to a slightly panting Newt. Not caring if Newt saw her like she was quickly rushed over to the door and slammed it shut. If it was only Newt who saw her, then she didn't care. She felt safe with the other blonde.

"Next time," Bunny bit her lip, "come in all the way and shut the door."

Brown eyes went wide; a dark blush covered his face as his eyes landed on her breasts. "Shuck," he turned around so he wasn't looking at her. "Get some bloody shuck clothes on."

"It's just you," Bunny said nonchalantly, "why should I?"

"Because I'm a man!"

"Yes," Bunny said sarcastically, "it shows with how you're gawking at me." Bunny saw the boy tense up, "are you okay? I saw what happened."

That had Newt facing her once more, his brown eyes lit with barely concealed rage. "I'm fan-shucking-tastic."

Looking at the girl laying on the bed, Bunny grabbed her shirt and put it on, "come on. Let's go outside by a fire."

Bunny knew no one would be sleeping after what had happened, plus she saw many had made small fires around the glade. Grabbing the other blonde's arm, Bunny lead them to fire that had been left. The flames gave a small dance as they neared, but other than that the fire was still; she watched as Newt sat down against the log- staring into the warm fire dully. Going behind him, Bunny began to massage his shoulders waiting for Newt to relax, but he didn't for a long time. When she noticed he was relaxed, she moved in front of Newt, staring into his brown eyes. They were half-lidded, but she could still see the worry inside of them.

"Newt?" He hummed in acknowledgment never letting his gaze stray from the fire. "Do you ever want to lose yourself?"

His gaze met her own slowly, brows furrowed tightly in confusion. "What do ya mean?"

"Like have you ever wanted to forget all of the worries and responsibilities you have throughout your life?"

"Yeah," he murmured, "why?"

"Do you want to? Right now?"

Newt turned his head slightly as he pushed his head back, he was confused. "I suppose I wouldn't mind."

"I wouldn't either," she whispered mostly to herself. Her eyes locked on his as she spoke her mind. "Do you think I could help you?" Surprise flooded his eyes. She knew she was being bold, but she wanted to help in any way she could, even if it meant something Bunny didn't fully mean to imply.

"How would you help me?"

"In any way you want me to help you. Rub your shoulders, cuddle, sing, anything you want. I want to help you because you mean a lot to me." Even though I only knew him for less than a week, she thought to herself.

Newt looked at her for a moment before he placed his hands on her cheeks pulling her towards him. Their lips crashed together in a rough dance. Her eyes closed as she slid her lids shut, her hands went to rest on Newt's shoulders. She had moved so she was straddling his hips, getting more comfortable. Removing himself from her lips, Newt began to kiss his way down to her breasts before coming back up to kiss her again.

She felt his hands began to slide down her arms, so light and slow it had caused her to shiver from the chill that had gone down her spine. A small breathy gasp left her lips as she felt his fingers trace the underside of her breasts before roaming down her body once more.

Too fast, she thought, this is going fast. She couldn't keep up with what she was feeling, but she liked it. Bringing her hips forward, she was able to feel that he was semi-hard, but she also felt pleasure rise from that single movement.

"Bunny," Newt growled as he held her hips still, "don't test my control. I am still a bloody hormonal teenaged boy."

"I don't care if you lose control," Bunny whispered, her lips close to his ear. "Just let yourself go and just do what you want to." Just to prove herself she didn't mind she rubbed herself against his fully hard shaft. He hissed trying to keep himself from attacking her. "If you don't want to be seen, then we could go back to your room."

Bunny didn't even notice that Newt pushed her off, all she noticed was the hold he had on her wrist as he brought her back to their shared room. Clothes came off as soon as they had entered.

Meanwhile, in Beacon Hills.

Scott McCall had been so busy with the supernatural that he hadn't even noticed his best friend- and his best friend's adopted sister- had gone missing; it irked the Sheriff of the small town. His children were missing and their friend didn't seem to care. At least their other friends cared enough to check in on him asking if there was any leads.

Lydia Martin often went out of her way to buy some clothes for both his children, just in case they ever came back. He often would ask her if she had sensed anything about his kids, but each time it was the same answer every day.

"I'm sorry," she would mumble as she cleaned her friend's rooms. She had bought many different types of clothes for the two missing teens, she even stayed in the sheriff's home so much he asked if she would like to live with him.

Lydia was grateful, but she suddenly began feeling as if the sheriff was going go need a bigger house. She heard whisperings, saw a single sentence every time she looked at a wall or box.

_W.I.C.K.E.D IS GOOD. _  
_World in Catastrophe Killzone Experiment Department._

Lydia rushed to the sheriff's office to tell him what she was seeing and hearing. When she told him he had paled before he picked up a letter that had recently come in the mail with the sentence Lydia spoke of.

They had their lead.

Back with Bunny.

Bunny had just woken up with pain coming from her lower regions. Memories of a few hours ago caused her to smile slightly despite the pain. She knew it was probably a one-time thing, but she felt light and full; as if nothing could bring her down. Newt was probably already up and at the maze doors, so she decided to get dressed and begin her day.

When she came out she saw that many were already at the opened doors; she frowned realizing that they were back. Boys began to walk away from the wall when Chuck shouted a cheer gaining everyone; herself included; to rush to are what Chuck was cheering about. By the time she made it to the front, Thomas and Minho were panting with Alby lying on the ground between them.

Whatever had happened out there definitely caused a slight uproar. The next thing she knew was that she was being placed in a cell with Thomas, but when she was shoved in Bunny had bashed her head on a makeshift hammer.

Blackness was all she saw. 


	5. Five

_It was too bright, it hurt so much when she barely even had her eyes opened. Her body felt bare, but she also felt something thin barely covering her body. When she had her __eyes open enough she saw a man in white and blue. A syringe in hand; inside the syringe was pitch black goo that looked a lot like poison. Catherine sluggishly turned her head to the other side of her, more kids were going through the same thing as she was. _

_A small groan escaped her lips as the needle was injected in her body. It felt heavy inside her body, something that wasn't meant to go inside one's body. What was happening? What was that supposed to be doing to her?_

_"Now we just wait for the full moon to know what happens." Behind them, Catherine saw some people placed inside glass containers filled to the brim with water. The people inside were connected to many wires, an oxygen mask covered their faces that was keeping them alive._

_A sinister smirk rose on another man's face who looked a lot like a dead rat. His beady brown eyes stared down in Catherine's, "if she lives I want her named Bunny."_

_"Bunny? Sir, are you sure?" Was that a female?_

_"She is just as annoying as one of those rodents."_

_Her body was becoming overly hot, she felt her blood beginning to boil as her DNA seemed to be changing. Sounds and her surroundings seemed to become more clear, but she only knew she wasn't able to stay up for much longer._

_"Newt," she heard herself whisper as her hand reached to her left. Just before her vision went black, Catherine felt someone grasp her hand calling her name._

Bunny gasped deeply as the dream she just had faded into the back of her mind. Looking around she found herself inside a bus. Her body was being held tightly against another body. When she looked up, she found it was Thomas who was holding her as she gained her bearings. Pain flared in the back of her head, then it traveled to her shoulder. It was so strong, Bunny felt herself begin to shake from the amount of pain she felt.

The driver drove at reckless speeds, through towns and cities, the heavy rain obscuring most of the view. Lights and buildings were warped and watery, like something out of a drug-induced hallucination. At one point people outside rushed the bus, their clothes ratty, hair matted to their heads, strange sores like those Thomas had seen on the woman covering their terrified faces. They pounded on the sides of the vehicle as if they wanted to get on, wanted to escape whatever horrible lives they were living.

Bunny didn't understand what was happening, all she knew was she felt as if she wasn't even there with the group. As if she were seeing everything from another person's perspective, she felt numb; yet at the same time, she felt pain. She realized so slowly that they were no longer in the Glade, they were away from the maze. The Gladers, and the other girl, as well as herself, were saved from there.

"What's going on," she asked, her voice was raspy and dry. Bunny knew that she sounded horrible.

Thomas jumped at the sound of her voice, the girl beside him also jumped as she looked over at Bunny. Thomas quickly sighed in relief as he quickly shook the blonde boy in front of them awake.

"We are saved," was all he said before handing Bunny towards Newt.

"Thank god," Newt said relieved as he hugged her close to his side. "I thought I lost you."

"Newt? What's going on?"

The woman heard the panic in Bunny's voice when she spoke and something close to pity flared in her dark eyes. "That's a very long story." The girl who was beside Thomas pleaded with the woman to tell them what was going on. The woman looked between both girls and Thomas before she sighed. "It'll take a while before you get your memories back, if ever- we're not scientists, we have no idea what they did to you, or how they did it."

Bunny believed the woman, something about her gave a safe feeling, but the driver kept giving weird glances at the woman and the road before them. It was as if they were keeping something from them, or maybe they didn't want to stress them all out. They did just get out of the maze made by W.I.C.K.E.D. after all.

"Who are they?" Newt and Thomas asked. Newt mainly mumbled the question, going unnoticed, unlike Thomas who asked the question aloud.

"It started with the sun flares," the woman said, her gaze growing distant.

The driver swerved sharply, avoiding many of those people who looked as if they had gone through hell and back. Bunny noticed that they had inky-black liquid staining a lot of the clothes that they wore, staining their skin. They looked as if they hadn't showered in their entire lives, but it didn't matter much to her, something inside of her told her that they were beyond saving.

They were failures, the thought popped inside of her mind. She didn't know how she knew it, but she knew she was right. W.I.C.K.E.D. caused these people to become how they were now. It was the only logical explanation to her.

"As for you, all of you," the womans words brought Bunny out of her thoughts. When had she zoned out? "You're just a few of millions orphaned. They tested thousands, chose you for the big one. The ultimate test. Everything you lived through was calculated and thought through. Catalysts to study your reactions, your brain waves, your thoughts. All in an attempt to find those capable of helping us find a way to beat the Flare."

She sounded believable to Bunny, but she felt that it wasn't right. Whether if it was or not, Bunny just wanted to stop feeling the pain she was in. Turning to look at Newt she saw he was also staring at her, a relaxed smile on his chapped lips.

"How long was I out?"

"A long time," Newt said in a whisper. "I thought we would have to leave ya at the Glade, but Frypan had sacked ya on his bloody shoulder as we made a run for the maze."

"Why?"

"Tommy didn't want to lose someone who seemed to keep me centered," Newt said with furrowed brows. He seemed as if he wanted to believe what he said was the truth, but he glanced behind them to see that Thomas was staring at Bunny with watery eyes. "Honestly, I think Tommy has a crush on ya."

"I don't think so," Bunny said as she looked at Thomas holding the other girl's hand, "look."

"He and Teresa seem to have a thing goin' on," Newt agreed. Newt pulled Bunny closer to him, having her sit on his lap as they rode for the rest of the ride.

They had pulled into a muddy parking lot that surrounded a nondescript building with several rows of windows. The woman and other rescuers shuffled the nineteen boys and two girls' through the front door and up a flight of stairs, then into a huge dormitory with a series of bunk beds lined up along one of the walls. On the opposite side were some dressers and tables. Curtain-covered windows checkered each wall of the room.

The place was full of color, Bunny hated it because it looked as if a unicorn had sneezed everywhere. Bright yellow paint, red blankets, green curtains. After the drab grayness of the Glade, it was as if they'd been transported to a living rainbow, couldn't they have less color. Seeing it all, seeing the beds and the dressers, Minho had said it best on entering their new world: "I've been shucked and gone to heaven."

Their bus-driving leader left the Gladers in the hands of a small staff—nine or ten men and women dressed in pressed black pants and white shirts, their hair was immaculate, their faces and hands clean.

Bunny scoffed as she hugged Newt tightly; afraid that these people would tear her away from the one person she didn't want to leave just yet. Though, she thought, there was also Thomas. Thomas, for some reason, made her feel as if he was the brother she always wanted and never got. Bunny had come up with the thought that she and Thomas had been brother and sister before the glade. Before W.I.C.K.E.D. took their memories from them.

Beds were soon assigned, clothes and bathroom things were passed out, dinner was served. Pizza. Real, bona fide, greasy-fingers pizza. Bunny refused to eat the pizza, instead, she had asked for a sub instead. Soon after eating, no one argued when they were told it was time for bed.

Bunny put up a fit when the staff tried to take her away from Newt and Thomas, so much so that they drugged her and placed her in the same room as Teresa. Around midnight, Bunny woke and found that there was a door connecting the girl's room to the boys. She snuck in and climbed into the bed that Newt was in, surprised that he had moved so she could join him.

This was better.


End file.
